


Anonymous

by Jeffersing



Series: Dead Girl Walking [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica knows all, Jamilton - Freeform, Multi, Nervousness, Phones, So does John but mostly Angelica, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Woah look at that gay, anxiety (not romanced don't worry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersing/pseuds/Jeffersing
Summary: When Hamilton gets a strange and anonymous message from an account he doesn't know declaring their love for him, his only question is 'who?'He is dedicated to finding out, much to the amusement of both Lafayette and Angelica, and the dismay of Jefferson





	

Hamilton leaned back on his bed, letting his head rest on his pillow as he proof-read his speech on the integration laws. He was very passionate about this subject (for obvious reasons) and if he was truthful to himself, which he barely was, the speech was next to perfect.

It had a passion like a cascading waterfall, and the structure was amazing and the phase was sure to leave Jefferson in the dust. But still, it was next to perfect. Not perfect.

He got lost in his typing, only looking up every now and again to take a sip of the now-cold coffee that he had put on his bedside table. 

He looked at the time on the computer. 4:12 am. Hamilton growled in annoyance and tapped his fingers on the side of his computer. He had already been over the document many times, and he could not find a single way to make it better, so he saved it and turned off his computer, putting it in the draw next to his queen-sized bed. 

He slipped under the covers, but he found that he couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried. Growling in annoyance (and blaming the coffee) he got on his phone, hoping to past the time until he could get ready for work without looking insane.

He smiled as he saw that he had gotten a notification from his private Instagram account, which he had only told his closest friends. Swiping it, he smiled even wider when he saw it was from Eliza.  
*  
TheTrueCinnamonRxll:  
Look at Jefferson's new picture. Blah  
@ThomasJeffersonn  
*  
Hamilton rolled his eyes and snorted, clicking onto the link and seeing Jefferson's Instagram account. It wasn't as if he hadn't known Jefferson had an account; he had spent many hours stalki- causally looking through the account. But still, it was weird to think that he had a life outside of work. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he clicked on his newest photo, taking a sip of his cold coffee. He spat it out and splattered it over his phone as he saw the post. Irritated, he cleaned the phone with the back of his sleeve so that he could get a better look of the photo. It was the last cabinet meeting, with Jefferson turned around in his stupid swirly-chair with Hamilton in the background, and with his tongue stuck out and with his one eye closed, obviously a very playful pose. Hamilton narrowed his eyes at the caption.  
'Cabinet Meetings can be a bit of a bore with this shorty @AlexanderHamilton'

It had only been posted around 15 minutes ago. Hamilton zoomed in on the photo, and realised that he had been too focused on the topic to notice much around him. He also noticed George Washington looking at Jefferson with disapproval. Anger pulsed in Hamilton's veins. How dare Jefferson? It was such a shame that such a handsome person was so annoying- wait, what? It was late at night, and these were signs that he should try to get to sleep again. Still, it was undeniable that Jefferson WAS good-looking. Hamilton studied the photo again, noticing the dimple in Jefferson cheek to the black corkscrew hair that came down elegantly and annoyingly-perfect on his strong broad shoulders, that still looked impressive under the shockingly-magenta coat he insists on always wearing. The coat was undeniably the only ugly thing about him. Well, and his personality. But his personality couldn't be so bad, could it? Angelica, who was Jefferson's best friend, had told Hamilton that Jefferson suffered from a severe anxiety disorder, which Hamilton had found hard to believe at first, and that Jefferson put up a confident barrier so that no one would realise and/or find out.

Jefferson would kill Angelica if he found out she had told him.

Angelica had also said that he was truly a very quiet, intelligent and a 'dangerously loving person' and that Angelica could barely 'find a way to get his bloody head out of a book.' 

Hamilton couldn't deny that these were traits he was attracted to.

Still, Jefferson would never like 'Mon Petit Lion' (Lafayette always calls him that) back, so Hamilton just pushed the 'crush' to the back of his head. 

Swatting away his thoughts like a bothersome fly, he went back into his DMs and typed back 'So rude!' before noticing that he had a request for a DM. Hamilton sat up and cocked his head in confusion. This was his private account, and he never gave it to anyone but friends. He clicked on it and almost dropped his phone in his lap when he read the DM.

TheBirdsOfTheFeather: You'll never know it, but I'm in-love with you  
NotThrowingAwayMyCoffee: Who are you???  
Seen

The person had seen the message, but didn't reply. Raising an eyebrow, he clicked on the account and looked through the profile, and found out that it was an aesthetic account, with most of the posts of beautiful flowers and every once and a while a post about how men could be gentle or about mental health. Whoever this was, they had anxiety, was a smart person and loved colour.

The question was: who was it?

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 of a mini story based on a text post my friend posted
> 
> Instagram: @Jeffersing


End file.
